The Centurion
by Centurion Juggernaut
Summary: A story about a PMC call sign Centurion got send into the mass effect, buy a Unknown weapon. (I do not own and claim mass effect as my own) (This is my first story, be kind to me ladies and gentlemen)


**The Centurion**

Chapter 1 the beginning

"I was just a mere and humble PMC juggernaut infantry man call sign Centurion with raven corporation, fought for there interest and there greed, I didn't care they pay me very well". Pulled a smoke out, light it up took a deep draw in. "I join them many years ago when I was 21 after my lover ran off and I turn my back on my family, hell I haven't talk to them for years now, who cares now I don't". Took a drag from my smoke "but I have admit to you all, I seen a lot in my time, the hate, angrier and the pain, I seen it all". Took a deeper draw of smoke letting the smoke fill my lungs. "Hell I bet you thinking now, I have some crazy story too tell to you, well yes I do champ, a story fill with aliens, monsters and heroes, a universe I through it was from a video game I play when I was a young man, so where shall do I start"…

Travelling in the corporation APC race across the desert towards to our mission in this bloody sand pit of a place we fighting in, across the display screen the corporation spokesperson face appear told us our mission " Two hours ago some rebels capture our black tech research lab in this area, you lot are send in to liberate from them, save and free the corporation scientist, we believe they try to turn on and use our new super weapon, stop them at all cost" display flick over to me " Centurion led your juggernauts to victory and you will be reward with wealth beyond your wildest dreams", nod my head to spokesperson " yes sir it will be done" then the screen when black, "juggernauts helmets on, weapon lock and loaded", troopers start to put helmets on and check over there weapons. Place my helmet on my head lock it into place, my helmet display screen came to life running checks to night vision to infra red, grab my PKM belt feed machine gun check it over, took a couple deep breaths ready for upcoming battle.

" ETA 3 mins" drive yell over the speaker " get ready men". APC came to a stop, enemy rounds bounce off APC, light turn green and hatch drop "GO GO GO" I yell, I race out with my juggernauts run behind me, run past other APC who just dropped there troops off. I was running like hell to the research buildings ahead, snapping couple rounds off at the rebel scum, killed a couple rebels in turn. Rounds impact my amour, didn't even slow my down, my amour can take a hell of alot more then that. I hit my back against the first building, fire my weapon around the corner "AHPLA TEAM START YOUR SERACH OF THE BUILDING" I yelled, fire more rounds around the corner " WE CLEAR THE ROAD TO THE NEXT BUILDING" alpha team kick in the door start there search. "JUGGERNAUTS TO THE NEXT BUILDING" I yell "YES CENTURION" they replied. We repeat our action again and again, APC's start moving up giving us fire support, the last building in our site, all PMC's start moving to the last building its nearly over, " ZULU, DELTA AND CHARLE TEAM SECURE THE AREA, MY JUGGERNAUTS, AHPLA AND XRAY TEAMS SREACH THE LAST BUILDING" I ordered my men over radio "YES CENTURION"

Me and my teams search the building, gun fire start to die down now, become to quiet for my taste, xray team found the corporation scientist evacuate them out. But some don't seem right to me, my gut feeling yell at me something wrong, very wrong here. I walk into the last chamber, I was wash over with a blue glow from the most alien machine in font of me I ever seen in my life "what is this, why I have seen before, but where" I said to myself, I walk over to the computer station, a red screen on the computer count down oh shit, I grab me radio " EVERYONE GET OUT NOW, WEAPON IS ACTIVE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW" I turn run to the exit, the blast door slam close, im trapped no way to go, "CENTURION ARE YOU COMING?" one of my men ask me "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, THAT'S A ORDER TROOPER", meanwhile outside APC's race away with my men and the corporation scientist to safety. I walk back to computer station and watch the last numbers counted down. I close my eyes shut and pray to who ever willing listen to me, blue glow grow bigger and bigger then darkness cover me.


End file.
